King (OOO)
The First Kamen Rider OOO was Eiji Hino's predecessor who orchestrated the creation of the Greeed so that he would achieve godhood. Personality ﻿The first OOO was a greedy king that had a soul of desire (欲望の魂, Yokubō no Tamashī) who desired power and in order to achieve his goal of godhood, he had people create the O Medals, which manifested themselves as the Greeed, and the OOO Driver in order to harness the power of the Medals. He went as far as to betray his own allies in order to get what he wants. Abilities The King possessed the same equipment and abilities as Eiji, the only difference was that his O Scanner had a deeper voice. History ﻿The First Kamen Rider OOO was a greedy king of a mysterious lost European civilization, who wanted power more than anything else. Having Gara and three other alchemists create life through the O Medals which became the Greeed, beings of living desire. The king sought to gain their power through the OOO Driver, a device powered by the Medals that gave the Greeed life, and was created by the same alchemists to mimic the Greeed's power. He teamed up with the Bird Greeed, Ankh, in order to defeat the other Greeed. But the king went out of control from both his own desire and transforming into OOO too many times. He later betrayed Ankh and took his cores by force. He scanned one or more all thirty Core Medal types at once in an attempt to gain their power through the OOO Scanner, wanting to become a living god. This became his undoing. The power was too great for him to handle and the First OOO became the stone coffin the four Greeed: Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, and Ankh's right forearm became sealed in, with the OOO Driver, the very thing that the greedy king sought to gain power from, being the lock on the coffin. Combos - Gatakiriba= Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 4 t. *'Kicking Power: '''12 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. '''Gatakiriba Combo' (ガタキリバコンボ, Gatakiriba Konbo), also known as the Strongest Combo (最強コンボ, Saikyō Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: the Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta Medals. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade (ブレンチシェイド, Burenchi Sheido), shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than the Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. stronger than Tatoba Combo. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gatakiriba Kick (ガタキリバキック, Gatakiriba Kikku), where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. - Latoratah= Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 4.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds Latorartar Combo (ライトラーターコンボ, Raitorātā Konbo), also known as the "Scorching Combo" (灼熱コンボ, Shakunetsu Konbo), is a pure yellow form when all three of Kazari's Core Medals are used: the Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the Liodias (ライオディアス,Raiodiasu), which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the 'Revol Spin Kick '(リボルスピンキック, Riboru Supin Kikku). Also, Latorartar Combo's running speed is faster than Accel Trial, although it sports weaker armor and greater aglity, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the 'Gush Cross '(ガッシュクロス, Gasshu Kurosu), which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. }} Category:OOO Riders Category:Neutral Riders Category:Evil Category:Anti-hero